All the Roleplays
by Shire-Lumina
Summary: This is just a 'story' that will contain Roleplays that friends and I have done about the Warriors.


**Okay, this is going to be a randommade story filled thing with Roleplays of Warrior cats that friends and I have done. So yah, that's basically it. RAINE AND IONA part 1 just so you know, **

* * *

Darkness was surrounding the small forest, it was around 2 o clock in the morning, and water droplets were pounding down furiously upon the leaves, and trees. It was a thunderstorm, Raine's most favorite part of anything. He slunk around a chuckled, "My dear, you shall be mine in mere hours." He gave dashed up a tree and peered around through the darkness, on the lookout for what he might find.

Tangleweed perked her ears up and darted outside "Some thunderstorm..." she frowned. "The whole clan might be destroyed by broken trees!" she thought,as she sighed and when back into her den for safety.

He closed his eyes momentarily and lower all other senses but hearing. he strained his ears, until it was easy to hear even the slightest raindrop falling on a leaf maybe seventeen trees away from where he sat. "Idiot twolegs." he spat when a pain crossed onto him giving him a massive headache and disrupting his concentration. There was a ringing in his ears and he cringed closer to the tree, hoping not to fall off.

The thunderstorm calmed down and Tangleweed ran outside to see the damage of the clan, what she saw shocked her. The clan was deserted, and all the cats had disappeared!

Raine hissed in pain as the sensation grew worse, he started shaking, and fell crashing down through the trees. He landed with a thud on his side, knocking the air out of him. He was stunned for a moment bedfore getting up and sighed glancing around the area he was in.

Tangleweed heard a loud thud on the ground. She glanced around rapidly, and jumped up onto a broken tree "Who's there!" she said, her legs were shaking.

The tom heard a defensive meow, and turned to look at a she-cat directly in the eye. It took a moment before realization hit, and a creepy smile found its way to his face. "Hello my darling sweet girl, I wasn't really planning for this to happen, I wanted to watch you more. But if your this eager to be with me, then go ahead." He chuckled with a darkness to his tone, as he took a step towards Tangleweed.

Tangleweed hissed at him "Who are you and what do you want with this clan!" she shouted at him "Leave right now!" sharp claws came out and she hissed angrily at him

He chuckled in the same dark tone, as he continued to advance towards her. "Don't be mean, sweetie, You know exactly what I want, and appearantly you'd rather not submit to it." He turned his head to the side, and sighed, hurtedly. He quickly recovered and turned to smirk at her. "I promise I will returned later and retrieve you when your ready." He whispered in her ear. He had so quickly stood next to her she had not time to retaliate, the he appeared back to where he was, then added with a straight face. "Until then, my dear." then he was gone. He disappeared, just like that. Gone.

Tangleweed squinted her eyes "What do you want!" she yelled loudly. She had never seen that cat before. What did he want? She was looking around everywhere and grabbed some medicine. She was going to look for her clan.

He had actually performed a trick, using the injection the twolegs had used. He had disintegrated, then appeared on the branches above, and dashed off...

* * *

"Looking, I'm looking I'm looking..." a golden she cat mewed while rootting around through a pile of leaves. She appeared to be quite healthy, and she had two colored eyes. She sighed in defeat as she couldn't find what she was looking for. "Urrgh." she flopped down on her side.

Tangleweed saw a golden she-cat, she ran to her side. "Are you alright!" she asked worriedly.

Iona tilted her head to look at this other she-cat. "hmmm?" she mumbled. "I'm hungry... got anything thats edible...?" she whispered as she struggled to get up.

Tangleweed nodded. "What would you like?" She asked looking her over.

Iona shrugged and said. "fishie fishie would be nice," she drawled her voice, and stared into the sky with a dead faced expression. He eyes emitted a sadness, revenge, maybe? Who knows.

She gave her the fish "Hope it's to your taste" she smiled. "Well..i need to get going..." she sighed. "I am running away from a specific cat and trying to find my clan!"

Iona's ears perked and she looked at Tangleweed. "Who you running from? I'm looking for sum one, aaaaaaaaaaand, I wanna TAG ALONG." she looked serious.

Tangleweed turned around "Who might you be looking for?" she asked, slightly suspicious

Iona smiled and replied in a sing song voice. "My brooooooooo!" she squealed gleefully and pranced around after she ate the fish like a ravenous wolf.

Tangleweed looked confused "What's his name?" she asked suspiciously.

Iona looked deep in though and confused. She smiled then said. "His name iiiisssss..."she took a deep breath, "Raien Tobiano Juno saise Jay Vasha Silus Anthony Leuco Ruzh Saitarra Espada Sage Derrek..." she was now panting like a mutt, and rolling around on the ground as if she had colic.

"Raine!" she said in panic "I'm sorry...but i can't help you there...I m-must go" she was looking around quickly in a panicked state.

Iona's eyes widened, "NOOOOOO DON'T LEAVE ME!"she glomped Tangleweed and started to lick her ears and face as if Tangleweed was her kit.

"Get off me!" she hissed at her "I need to get away from you!" she shouted kicking her away.

Iona yowled in protest. "NOOOOOO!" she chased after her, "I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!" she meowed with terror in her voice. "I'll even tell you my full name! I'll do whatever you want, feeeeeeeeeeed meeee!" she panted. "PLEASE!"

"T-to die?" she said confused "I don't want to know your full name! get food yourself..." she hissed at her.

Iona whined. "I told you I didn't want to die, so I don't!" her eyes sadddend. "Of course you wanna know my full name, Rainie loves me too!" she blinked confusedly before she said. "Why do you wanna kill my babies!"

Tangleweed blinked her eyes "I would never kill your babies! Just...please let me go..." she said kicking her.

Iona mewled. "Your trying to get rid of meeeee. My babies are in HERE!" she said tapping her stomach with her tail. She released Tangleweed to lick her stomach and looked at it proudly and whispered to it. "I'm gonna find uncle, you guys! then we'll find the evil twolegs and scratch their eyes out shove their legs down their throats and fry their fingers in their own blood!" she finished her sentence hissing angrily.

"The twolegs?" she asked "What did they do?" Tangleweed questioned with curiousity.

Iona's eyes brightened. "OH! first, they captured my brothers and sister and I, then injected us with weird liquids with sharp pointy things, then got my sisters and I pregnant with an idiot tom, and then we got free cause we got strong after they gave us the weird shots with the pointy sharp things." she smiled then sullenly added in a whisper as she lowered her head. "Only Raine and I survived the weird shots..."

"I see...i don't think you did...you both are practically insane..." she said "But that sounds really bad.."

Iona nodded furiously then yipped. "I gotta find Raine, he's the only cat i have left in this world!" then she mumbled, "Plus he said something about finding the girl his mom said she knew from her best friend who said the girl was her daughter and that he was destined to have her and all that jazz blah dee blah blah..." she rambled on talking to herself, momentarily forgetting Tangleweed existed.

"Errrr...well...I reaaally gotta go...Because I think that guy is still after me..I gotta dash..Good luck with finding Raine!" she ran off so fast.

Iona's eyes widened. "NOOOOO YOU CANT LEAVE MEEE!" she chased after her yowling incoherent things crazily.

Tangleweed ran as fast as she could. "Stop following me please!"

Iona shot back. ''Nooooooo! You smell like an angel! Plus you gotta help me find my brother!"

"An angel! That's it! now you are crazy!" she hissed at her running faster and faster

Iona's eyes widened as she became more tired and tired considering she was pregnant. "EEPEEEDEEPEEE NOO!" she yowled as she panted and fell over on her side. "blaaaaaaaaah!" she hissed under her breath.

Tangleweed stopped and walked over to her "Ok..what is it that you want.?"

Iona looked up at her pleadingly and she stuttered. "I want my Rainie..." she burst out crying and drug herself over to a tree and curled up whispering incoherent things to herself while she stroked her stomach.

"But...he's the one i need to run away from..." she said looking at her calmly.

"meee meee meee..." Iona whispered to herself then turned to looked at Tangleweed. " Go ahead, go away. Crazy cats don't need you, stinkerpoo." she hissed.

"Hmph...seems like you don't want my help OH WELL i was going to bring you tons of fish and help you find Raine even if it kills me!" she growled.

Iona grumbled something to herself and spat out these words. "Your mean, and I'm not guilty, and Raine loves you and my babies are probably using the restroom right now... ew... and," she turned to look at the other she cat with an evil smirk on her face, and her eyes showed direct insanity then she yowled. "WARP DRAGON STIMONI CURSE TWELVE!" there was a flash of purple light, then Iona was gone.

Tangleweed's eyes grew wider and backed away slowly..

Somewhere, somewhere else, POOF Iona stood on the edge of a cliff. "DANG IT!" she yelled angrily.

* * *

Raine snickered as he sensed that Iona had most likely used a curse just then. He padded through a cave, a thick platinum bracelet now was on his tail.

Tangleweed ran away, she didn't know where she was going, but she was going wherever to get away from Raine.

Raine whispered a few words then appeared ten feet to the right of Tangleweed. He stayed hidden, but didn't allow her to see or smell him. he followed her quietly.

Tangleweed looked around, and she saw nothing.

Raine smirked and continued following her.**** "There you are princess." a voice greeted. Iona whirled around and hissed. then she relaxed. "Oh. no wonder I warped here." she sighed. The other cat smiled warmly and gave her ear a quick lick. "Come on, Queen Tanith and King Grezzhen will see you now." Iona nodded and followed the other cat.

Tangleweed shivered "Princess! what?" she questioned "Show yourself Raine!"

Raine's ears perked, and he sighed and pushed himself through the undergrowth with Iona and another cat behind him. When Iona spotted Tangleweed her fur fluffed up menacingly.

"Raine! Show yourself!" Tangleweed shouted at him,she spotted Iona "See what I meant? He came for me! and I'm running away!"

Iona turned to Raine and spat. "Why do you even LIKE her? She's a meanie pateanie! Even though King Grezzhen, insists, doesn't mean you have to!" she hissed. "YOUR A KING FOR CHICKEN SAKES! SHOW SOME COURAGE!" Raine's eyes reflected sadness, but her turned and whispered something to his sister. Her eyes widened then she looked at him disgustedly and stalked off with the other cat following her and Raine stood there for a moment before he disappeared.

"A-a king!" Tangleweed shouted "What did you whisper to her! Tell me Raine! Right now" she demanded, now really frightened.

Raine shook his head from where he was standing, now in a tree. He sighed then appeared in front of Tangleweed. "It's none of your business, you traitor's daughter. Now I would really appreciate it if you would shut up and continue running away from me or sobeit I'll kidnap you here and now!" he looked really scary with his anger in his eyes, and with the dark aura that surrounded him.

"Kidnap?" she questioned "But why! I've never done anything to you!" she shouted at him.

Raine closed his eyes and slowly breathed. He opened his eyes, now blood red. "It doesn't matter what you want to know, The only thing that matters is the you are a lousy excuse for a duchess, and I will take my sister's advise and forsake you, if you continue to act like a child." he said in a cold voice. he took a step towards her. "And I agree with Shou. You do act an awful lot like your father." he disappeared again, in cloud of dust.

Tangeweed's eyes widened. "My father! What about my father!" Seh yelled with anger and confusion.

Raine didn't answer, but he still watched her and thought to himself. 'I always have Karma, she's been wanting to be the queen for quite a while now... NO BAD RAINE! *mental slap* No Karm. Karma. Is. Bad. Yes, stay away from Karma.' he shuddered.

* * *

**Wow, this is weird. btw this is where you REALLY meet Raine for now, at least...**


End file.
